The Scenario
by missje
Summary: Aku Haruno Sakura, seorang pegawai paruh waktu dengan kehidupan begitu normal yang tiba-tiba harus menerima perputaran kehidupan yang begitu rumit hanya karena sebuah scenario buruk dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sebuah kisah yang seharusnya bukan aku pemeran utamanya.
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"A-aku me-me—nyukaimu Naruto-kun!"

Gerakan lengan Sakura terhenti. Dilihatnya baik-baik seorang wanita cantik bersurai biru kelam yang wajahnya merona memerah. Kepalanya menunduk melihat jemari-jemari tangannya yang bergerak resah. Sepertinya ia sedang gugup.

"Hinata, aku—

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun! Ja-jangan menjawabnya sekarang, a-aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku saja ahaha,"

Rasanya suasananya canggung sekali. Seharusnya momen seperti ini menjadi momen yang bahagia. Kan, jarang sekali ada wanita yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu pada si pria. Apalagi, dia adalah wanita yang cantik dan sepertinya juga begitu lembut. Kenapa tidak langsung jawab iya, saja? Sakura terus saja menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

Sebenarnya ini tidak boleh dilakukan. Seharusnya Sakura jangan berdiam diri di meja nomor 6. Meja nomor 6 sudah terlalu bersih untuk dibersihkan kembali karena Sakura sudah mengelapnya berkali-kali sedari tadi. Tapi, ketika kedua telinganya menangkap suara lembut wanita yang sedang menyatakan perasaan, entah kenapa jiwa ingin tahunya menjadi meluap-luap. Padahal, menguping obrolan pelanggan adalah salah satu larangan pegawai di kafe ini, tapi apa boleh buat? Jarang-jarang kan Sakura menonton adegan drama secara langsung, dan ini adalah kesempatannya. Lagipula, jika tontonan di meja nomor 5 ini menarik dan hasilnya bagus, kan Sakura bisa menceritakannya nanti pada sahabatnya, Ino. Ya, sepertinya Sakura tertular sifat bergosipnya Ino.

"Hinata, kau adalah gadis yang baik, cantik juga lembut,"

Gadis bernama Hinata itu mengangkat wajahnya, matanya melebar dan wajahnya makin bersemu merah, apalagi setelah lelaki bernama Naruto itu memberikan seutas senyumnya, Hinata jadi makin meremas jemari-jemarinya.

"Kau terlihat begitu sempurna, Hinata. Mungkin, tidak ada lelaki di dunia ini yang akan menolakmu,"

Tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam jemari Hinata yang terlihat bergetar, matanya menatap lurus menuju mata Hinata. Tatapan matanya begitu serius, namun tak disangka ternyata Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Hinata berdenyut sakit,

"Maaf Hinata, tapi aku tidak bisa,"

Bulir air mata membendung dengan segera di pelupuk mata Hinata. Jemarinya yang digenggam oleh jemari Naruto rasanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan perasaannya yang begitu sakit hingga rasanya hancur berkeping-keping.

Hinata menangis.

Air matanya terjatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Menatap mata Naruto yang seolah mengatakan maaf begitu dalam, membuat hatinya begitu ngilu.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku minta maaf,"

Walau dengan bibir yang bergetar, bibir itu sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara yang begitu lirih, "Kenapa?"

"Aku—

"Beri aku waktu Naruto-kun! Aku janji aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku! Percaya padaku, Naruto-kun, aku mohon,"

Bila tadi Naruto lah yang menggenggam Hinata, maka kini, jemari-jemari Hinata lah yang menggenggam jemari Naruto. Matanya begitu menyiratkan sebuah permohonan yang mendalam hingga membuat tatapan Naruto begitu bimbang.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa," mungkin ini sudah keputusan final dari Naruto, dirinya pun menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sama, yaitu; memohon, tentunya dengan permohonan yang saling bertentangan.

"Aku mohon Naruto-kun, kau—

Hinata melebarkan matanya, tangannya melepaskan genggamannya, wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras, "kau—kau tidak mungkin sudah menyukai orang lain, kan, Naruto-kun?"

Genggaman lap di tangan Sakura bertambah erat, telinganya begitu fokus mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto, matanya sedikit curi-curi lirik ke arah mereka berdua. Melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menegang, sepertinya benar kalau Naruto ini sudah mempunyai orang yang disukainya, atau mungkin sudah menjadi kekasihnya? Ah, entah kenapa Sakura merasakan sedikit perasaan iba di hatinya. Jika benar iya Naruto menyukai orang lain, ini pasti akan menambah perasaan sakit hati Hinata. Huh, ternyata seperti ini ya kisah cinta yang menyedihkan sebelum memulai. Bertepuk sebelah tangan, tipe-tipe cerita cinta yang sering Sakura tonton dalam drama setiap sore hari.

Sibuk dengan pikiran yang bergemulut di otaknya, Sakura bahkan tidak sadar jika sedari tadi, Shizune terus memanggilnya dari meja kasir. Hingga sampai-sampai Lee yang sedang berada di dekat Sakura, langsung menepuk pundak Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget hingga menjatuhkan lap di genggamannya.

"Sakura-chan, Shizune memanggilmu daritadi,"

Dengan tampang yang masih melongo, Sakura melihat ke meja kasir dan benar saja Shizune sudah memasang wajah kesal disana. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Cepatlah kesana," dan Lee pun berlalu pergi menuju meja lainnya.

Sakura sedikit melihat adegan drama yang tadi sedang ia tonton, dan sepertinya naruto belum memberikan jawaban, terbukti dari suasana yang masih sama seperti tadi. Huh, padahal dramanya sebentar lagi selesai, tapi Shizune sudah memanggilnya dan tampak marah—sepertinya. Jadi, daripada ia di pecat dari kafe ini karena menonton (atau menguping) drama Naruto dan Hinata, lebih baik ia segera menemui Shizune saja. Dipecat dari kafe ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dan Sakura tidak mungkin bunuh diri di usia semuda ini.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketempat Shizune berada. kakinya melangkah melewati meja nomor 5 tempat Naruto dan Hinata, ketika berada pas disamping meja nomor 5, mata Sakura sedikit curi lirik ke arah mereka. Hingga pada saat ia hampir berhasil melewati mereka, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata Sakura melebar bukan main saat ia merasa lengannya digenggam seseorang. Dengan ekspresi yang masih begitu terkejut, Sakura mencoba melihat ke arah lengannya dan—tada! lengannya sudah digenggam erat oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah lengan—Naruto! Demi Neptunus! Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Naruto yang sedari tadi pembicaraannya disadap oleh Sakura kini menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menahan langkah yang ingin diambil Sakura.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apa ini kesialan? Apa Naruto tahu kalau Sakura sedari tadi menguping dan menonton mereka? Apa Naruto marah? Apa Naruto ingin menghukumnya? Apa Naruto ingin—

"Ya, aku menyukai orang lain dan dia—

Kekasihku,"

Sakura…

Kekas—

"APA?!"

Teriakan Sakura begitu melengking hingga menyebabkan beberapa pelanggan memusatkan pandangan mereka ke arah meja Naruto, tak terkecuali juga para pegawai dan juga Shizune.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini, matanya melebar karena begitu kagetnya. Apa Naruto sedang mabuk? Tapi minuman yang ia minum kan hanya secangkir caramel macchiato, mana mungkin caramel macchiato di kafe ini beralkohol.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, ia menatap Sakura dengan senyum manis yang terpatri diwajahnya. "Maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak memberitahukan hubungan kita, tapi, ini demi kebaikan kita berdua—

Dengan sedikit menarik tubuh Sakura, Naruto pun melirik nametag yang terpasang di atas dada sebelah kiri Sakura, "iya kan, Sakura?"

Dan Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dialaminya detik ini, mulutnya bahkan tidak bisa terkatup ketika kedua mata biru yang jernih milik Naruto menatap matanya dengan begitu intens. Sakura ingin sekali berteriak meyangkal atau setidaknya menampar Naruto lalu pergi dari kafe ini segera namun, kenapa tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas bahkan sekedar untuk berkata sepatah kata?

Seakan terpesona oleh kedua mata Naruto, Sakura bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengedipkan matanya. Sakura seperti tersihir, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya, seperti; kenapa matanya indah sekali? Kenapa tatapannya begitu tenang? Kenapa hidungnya begitu mancung? Kenapa senyumannya begitu tulus? Kenapa wajahnya begitu tamp—

Brukk

Semuanya terkesiap. Terlebih lagi naruto. Adegan yang seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi sekarang, adegan yang membuat seisi kafe melebarkan matanya—kaget. Wanita yang di klaim sebagai kekasih Naruto—

Haruno Sakura tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Haatchi—

Sekiranya, sudah 5 lembar tisu yang Sakura habiskan karena flu bodoh yang mendadak bersarang dihidungnya. Sakura benar-benar pusing sampai rasanya terkena flu biasa begini seperti terkena flu berat yang membahayakan.

"Haatchi—

"Kau masih merasa pusing, Sakura?"

Shizune memberikan sebuah obat flu pada Sakura, wajahnya kentara sekali terlihat begitu khawatir. "kau pingsan lama sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin membawamu saja ke rumah sakit."

Sakura meminum obat flu yang diberikan Shizune dan langsung tersenyum setelah obat berbentuk pil itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, "terimakasih Shizune—

"Haatchi—memangnya aku pingsan berapa lama?"

Shizune ikut duduk disamping kanan Sakura, tangannya bergerak menyelipkan sejumput rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga, "Kau pingsan selama 2 jam tahu, Lee bahkan sampai menangis melihatmu tidak sadar-sadar,"

Sakura tertawa renyah. Dasar Lee, selalu saja seperti itu, "maafkan aku, ah, tapi pingsanku terasa menyenangkan, aku jadi bisa merasakan istirahat lebih lama,"

Shizune tertawa dan mengacak sedikit rambut depan Sakura, "Kau ini, sudahlah, kau bisa pulang sekarang dan istirahatlah, jangan sampai flu mu bertambah parah,"

"Memangnya ini jam berapa?"

"Jam 10 malam, tentu saja."

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya, tagannya mengibas dan tersenyum tak enak, "shiftku kan sampai jam 11, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh."

"Sakura, istirahatlah, lagipula kekasihmu sudah menunggu sedari tadi." Ujar shizune dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Sakura kembali dalam kebingungannya.

"Kekasih?"

Shizune berdiri dan menepuk pundak Sakura, tak lupa bibirnya menampilkan sebuah senyum jail untuk Sakura, "iya, kekasihmu, si tampan berambut pirang itu,"

Seketika, Sakura ingat kejadian tadi sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri,

"Dia bukan kekasihku!"

Dengan tidak sadar sepenuhnya, Sakura berteriak didepan Shizune membuat Shizune kaget karena sikap tiba-tiba Sakura. Suasana canggung muncul dalam beberapa saat namun, tak lama senyum Shizune semakin jail ketika pikirannya menemukan kesimpulan lain,

"Jangan begitu Sakura, memang sih peraturan di kafe ini saat dulu adalah seorang pegawai tidak boleh berpacaran tapi, bukan untuk tidak boleh memiliki kekasih, Sakura, jangan menyembunyikan hubunganmu pada semua orang, aku senang kalau kau akhirnya memiliki kekasih,"

"Tapi, Shizune—

"Sudahlah, ayo temui kekasihmu diluar, kasihan loh dia menunggumu terlalu lama,"

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika Shizune dengan bersikeras mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga sampai ke luar ruangan, "Shizune aku—

"Nah, itu dia," Shizune tersenyum dan mengedip sekali lagi, "sampai jumpa, Sakura,"

Dan pintu tertutup.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, melihat sedikit hati-hati ke arah ujung dimana Naruto si lelaki berambut pirang sedang duduk memunggunginya di meja nomor 10.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, kenapa rasanya kerongkongannya kering sekali? Apa ia harus mengambil segelas air terlebih dulu?

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura sumringah ketika pikirannya menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang. Sakura ingin kabur. Benar, untuk apa bertemu Naruto jika sekarang bahkan ia bisa langsung kabur tanpa ketahuan oleh Naruto lewat pintu keluar sebelah timur? Naruto sedang memunggunginya dan tidak melihat ke arahnya, ini kesempatan Sakura.

Akhirnya, dengan langkah kecil-kecil, Sakura sedikit melangkah kecil sembari berjinjit melewati naruto yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, empat langkah, sepertinya Sakura mulai aman dalam langkahnya, ia pun sedikit berlari dengan langkah kecilnya.

Sepuluh langkah

Sebelas langkah

Dua belas lang—

"Sakura-chan! Kau sudah sadar?!"

Dan bagus! Lee berteriak dari meja dekat Naruto. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal. Lee mengacaukan semuanya membuat langkahnya yang mungkin lima langkah lagi berhasil harus gagal total karena—

Naruto sekarang menatap ke arahnya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, matanya menatap intens Sakura dengan sebuah senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan senyum yang semakin lama semakin melebar, sebelah tangannya terangkat seolah berkata 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' pada Sakura.

Dan rasanya, Sakura ingin pingsan sekali lagi saja kali ini.

* * *

Sudah 10 menit dalam perjalanan pulang di dalam mobil Naruto. Naruto maupun Sakura sama sekali tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Suasana yang terjadi benar-benar tenang. Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang melihat pandangan keluar. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri yang merasa tidak senang dengan suasana seperti ini. Karena tidak tahan begini terus, akhirnya Naruto berdehem sebentar dan mencoba membuka percakapan,

"Kau pingsan lama sekali, aku kira kau serangan jantung dan mati ditempat."

Berhasil! Sakura melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang tajam, mulutnya sedikit menggerutu, omongan Naruto sepertinya berhasil membuat tensi Sakura sedikit naik.

"Kau menyumpahi aku mati?"

Naruto tertawa sedikit, sambil mengendikan bahunya Naruto berujar, "hanya mengira kau mati, bukan menyumpahi," yang membuat mulut Sakura makin komat-kamit.

Sakura lelah. Padahal hari ini ia pulang lebih awal dan tadi sudah istirahat 2 jam penuh, tapi, melihat lelaki berambut pirang bernama Naruto ini membuat kelelahannya bertambah 5 kali lipat saja. Jika megingat kejadian tadi, seketika, Sakura merasa menyesal. Menyesal karena seharusnya ia tidak perlu menguping obrolan Naruto dan Hinata, menyesal karena seharusnya ia tidak perlu menonton drama Naruto dan Hinata, dan berkali-kali menyesal karena seharusnya ia tidak perlu masuk shift saja hari ini.

Kalau tidak salah tadi pagi, timun milik Sakura yang seharusnya dipakai untuk ber-masker-ria malam ini tiba-tiba hilang dicuri oleh Mochi si kucing jelek peliharaan Ino, harusnya Sakura sadar kalau ternyata hari ini akan menjadi hari buruk baginya.

"Haatchi—

Dan lebih menyebalkannya, flu sialan ini belum juga sembuh.

"Mau kuantar membeli obat?"

Ah, obat, kenapa dia perhatian sekali, sih? Yaampun! Sadar Sakura! dialah yang membuatmu sampai flu begini.

Sialan, tadinya Sakura sudah agak senang karena sedikit rasa peduli dari Naruto, tapi, mengingat akar dari masalahnya adalah dia, Sakura jadi kesal kembali.

"Tidak,"

Sedikit megernyitkan alis, Naruto sepertinya tidak terlalu suka dengan jawaban singkat Sakura. Tapi, daripada menambah masalah akhirnya Naruto hanya mendengus saja.

"Rumahmu benar di daerah ini?"

"Bukan rumahku, tapi, rumah temanku—dan benar, memang di daerah ini,"

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan ber-oh ria.

Dan tak sampai di 2 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan bagunan bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Florist' dengan slogan 'Terselip Cinta di Setiap Helaian Kelopak Bunga Kami' yang membuat Naruto membuka mulut saking anehnya.

Naruto turun dari mobil dan matanya tetap fokus pada slogan itu hingga akhirnya tawanya lepas, membuat Sakura yang berada di belakangnya merengut sebal.

"Slogan itu…"

Karena tidak tahan diledek, Sakura pun menginjak kaki Naruto dengan sengaja—membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku dan Ino yang membuat slogan itu dan pelanggan menyukainya, jadi, jangan tertawa."

Naruto menatap Sakura sumringah, "o-ho jadi, si Sakura ini, ya, yang membuat slogan?"

"Dan-Ino," Sakura melanjutkan pertanyaan Naruto dengan gerutuan dimulutnya.

Naruto sedikit mengacak-acak rambut depan Sakura sembari tersenyum semanis mungkin, ia terus mengusapnya seperti mengusap kepala anjing, "yaampun Sakura kita sepertinya nampak kesal, ya?"

Sepertinya tensi Sakura naik begitu drastis. Kepalanya diusap-usap seperti anjing betina dan tadi dia bilang apa? 'Sakura kita'?

Bugh

"ARGH—

Naruto melotot tidak percaya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut seterang gulali di musim panas meninju perutnya begitu serius! Astaga! Dia wanita macam apa?

Sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit, Naruto menatap sengit Sakura yang tersenyum senang, "apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Meninjumu, apalagi?" balas Sakura dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"KAU—

"Oh ya ampun! Naruto kita kesakitan, ya?" Sakura sengaja sekali menunjukan ekspresi peduli yang begitu mengkhawatirkan, membuat Naruto kali ini merasa kalah telak dari seorang perempuan.

Namun ekspresi khawatir milik Sakura hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, selanjutnya ia kembali memasang wajah kemenangan dan mengejek Naruto yang masih memegangi perutnya karena kesakitan. Ternyata tidak sia-sia Sakura belajar bela diri dengan Lee.

Merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke posisi awal; berdiri tegak. Walaupun masih sedikit merasa sakit tapi, karena Naruto lelaki sejati maka, ia harus menahannya. Lagipula perempuan macam apa yang memiliki tinju sekencang itu. Naruto menghadap ke arah Sakura yang masih tersenyum senang. Sekuat mungkin Naruto tidak terbawa emosi dengan ekspresi kemenangan Sakura.

"Oi, berikan ponselmu,"

Sakura menatapnya curiga, "untuk apa?"

Naruto mendecak, "berikan saja, aku perlu bantuan,"

Mata Sakura memicing, tubuhnya maju mendekati Naruto, "kau mau mengambil poselku lalu menculikku, ya?"

Sungguh, sebenarya Naruto sudah tidak ingin berdebat lagi hari ini. Naruto sudah lelah karena besok masalahnya pasti semakin banyak, apalagi tentang masalah Hinata (yang sepertinya belum selesai sama sekali)—memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto ingin terjun saja ke sungai di kutub utara.

"Berikan saja, aku tidak mungkin menculik wanita gulali sepertimu,"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan wanita gula—

"Aku lelah, kau tahu?"

Sakura bungkam. Ekspresi Naruto sekarang sama persis seperti ekspresi saat menghadapi Hinata tadi, begitu tertekan. Sakura jadi tidak enak hati. Naruto juga kan menunggunya selama dua jam dan mengantarnya pulang. Jadi, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya meminjamkan ponsel Sakura. Mungkin naruto lupa membawa ponselnya.

"Ini—jangan culik aku, ya,"

Naruto menerima uluran ponsel Sakura. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin tertawa, memangnya siapa juga yang mau menculik perempuan menyeramkan seperti Sakura? Lagipula penculik bodoh mana yang mengantarkan targetnya pulang dan ketika sampai rumah langsung menculiknya, kan konyol sekali.

Naruto menekan beberapa digit nomor di ponsel Sakura untuk melakukan sambungan. Tidak sampai 3 detik akhirnya terdengar suara sambungan—yang disusul oleh suara dering ponsel di saku celana Naruto. Sakura terkesiap, apa-apaan maksud Naruto ini.

Naruto mematikan sambungan dan memberikan kembali ponsel milik Sakura, "baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungimu, sampai jumpa,"

Dengan begitu, Naruto kembali naik ke mobilnya dan menyalakan mobil untuk pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Naruto membuka kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tercenung keheranan.

"Tadi… dia mengambil nomor ponselku, ya?"

Dan kesadaran Sakura kembali, matanya melebar dengan giginya bergemulutuk kesal, ditendangnya udara yang ada disekitarnya dengan penuh umpatan,

"Pirang sialan!"

* * *

"Aku pulang,"

Sakura langsung menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, diatas ternyata ada Ino yang masih belum tidur sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan buah jeruk.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Sakura bertanya sembari dirinya ikut duduk di samping Ino, sekedar meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal.

"Aku terbangun—oh, iya, sepertinya tadi ada keributan diluar, kau tahu ada apa, sakura? Aku mendengar seperti suaramu,"

Sakura berdiri, sedikit melakukan peregangan pada leher ototnya, "oh, tadi ada kucing jantan dan betina yang berkelahi,"

Seperti sebuah berita yang menghebohkan, Ino langsung menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mata yang membesar—begitu penasaran, "lalu, apa mereka langsung menikah?"

Sakura melotot tidak percaya, "tentu saja tidak!"

"mana mungkin," lanjut sakura dengan dengusan kesalnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi kesal begitu? Biasanyakan kalau kucing betina dan jantan itu sering berkelahi , maka mereka akan memiliki keturunan—atau meni—

"Jangan bodoh, Pig! Tidak ada kucing yang menikah!"

Kenapa bicara tentang kucing jantan dan betina dengan Ino menjadi sekesal ini, ini hanya kucing, Sakura, hanya kucing.

"Hei, sakura, sepertinya aku ingin jika Mochi memiliki keturunan dengan kucing jantan,"

Sakura merasa moodnya tidak bagus malam ini untuk membicarakan seekor kucing, rasanya kepala Sakura akan meledak. Mungkin lebih baik ia langsung istirahat saja,

"kawinkan saja kucingmu dengan kucing jantan berambut pirang, Pig."

Brakk

Ino terheran-heran dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menutup pintu kamar dengan gebrakan keras, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Ino hanya mengendikan bahunya dan melanjutkan kembali acara makan jeruk tengah malamnya. Mungkin saja kan, Sakura cemburu pada kucing-kucing itu, pikir Ino.

* * *

Masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk guling kesayangan. Sakura sudah tidak peduli dengan acara maskerannya yang di rencanakan begitu matang tadi pagi untuk malam ini karena, timunnya pun sudah di curi Mochi—jadi apa gunanya memikirkan masker yang sudah tidak mungkin ada. Dan Sakura juga tidak peduli dengan wajah, tangan, dan kakinya yang belum dibersihkan. Yang Sakura inginkan malam ini hanya istirahat saja.

Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya menyala, ada pemberitahuan satu pesan masuk,

 _ **Besok jam 2 siang di alun-alun Konoha, aku ingin membicarakan sebuah skenario denganmu.**_

 _ **Naruto**_

"Skenario?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Semoga besok harinya tidak buruk dan tentang skenario yang direncakanan Naruto, semoga bukan malapetaka untuknya.

Yang jelas malam ini Sakura berharap ia bisa mendapatkan mimpi indah tanpa ada lelaki menyebalkan berambut pirang didalamnya, ya, semoga saja.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

a.n: butuh kritik dan sarannya, Terimakasih :)

Oh iya, ada yang tau di dalam Manga Sakura panggil Shizune dengan sebutan apa? Dan juga sebaliknya?


End file.
